Different
by Blaysers
Summary: Misaki goes to Ouran High School. When she stumbles across the host club and they will not rest until they get her to willingly come to the club as a customer. Will she resist their charm or fall completely head over heals for them. Bad summary, hopefully better story. Please read and review. First fanfic that I've ever published.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Misaki sat in the noisy library of Ouran High School. While everyone else wore their lame and old fashioned uniforms she wore ripped jeans with chains that hung from the belt loops and a white tee. White everyone else wore drab blazers and fancy coats, she wore a black jacket and with skulls on it. All the girls at this fancy school had calm hair in colors of brown, black, and if they were really exciting, blond! They had long hair that reached their shoulders or lower and usually kept it down or in a pony tail. But Misaki had short, red hair that went all over the place in a cool, but not crazy fashion. She had a nice shape and a chest to go with it. Her complexion was pale and she was the owner to two, beautiful green eyes. They were bright and wide, eager to learn. Her ears were studded.

However, in her exasperation to not look like a clone and to appear tougher so she would be left alone, she had one fault. She was unfairly bestowed a face of a child. A lovely child, but a child nonetheless. She hated it. Even though she had a tough look going on, her body and face failed to help her. The boy always stared at her. She didn't like attention. She just wanted to be left alone and to not be a bother to anyone, but that wouldn't stop her from dressing the way she wanted to. Even though the boys stared at her, they didn't dare approach her. The reason of that was a simple one. She was poor. She only got into the fancy school because she was smart. She was there on a scholarship. She couldn't say she didn't like the education given to her, but she strongly disliked the people. They sneered at her and laughed at her behind her back. There was a group in particular she didn't like. They were a group of girls and boys and even though they weren't very attractive, they were one of the most popular groups. They always laughed at her and came up to her. They made a fool of her in the best ways they could. She usually just ignored them. She hated them. More than she could bear. If it wasn't for them, she may have had at least a friend or two. The noise in the library grew louder and Misaki couldn't take it.

She grabbed her bag from in-between her combat boots and got up. As she walked to the door she could feel eyes bore into her. She heard a few snide comments and snickers as she left the room. She closed the door quietly and walked down the long hallway. No one was in the hall so she was able to walk with ease. She looked around and ended up lost. She looked up at the signs. She saw one that said something about a music room. She grabbed the handle. Maybe she could get some peace and quiet here. She opened the door and walked in. It was empty. There where café tables around and roses in vases. She sat down against the wall and set her bag down. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. She felt horrible. She was in a horrible school and it didn't help that she was alone. Before she realized tears were escaping from her eyes. She didn't sob but the tears continued to fall. She door opened and her head shot up. Seven boys walked in. They were chatting but quickly stopped when the saw her. She put her head down and grabbed her bag. Her arm came up and she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't know this room was in use." she said solemnly. She got up and walked to the door. She kept her head down and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Then one of the boys said something to her.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl, Misaki Niaomi ?"

She nodded her head. She looked up slightly to see who had talked to her. It was one of the red headed twins. Then the other one said,

"You're in Tamaki and our class."

She realized who they were. They were Hikaru and Koaru from a family in fashion. She had never met them face to face, but had seen them in her class. A brunet boy stood in the group. She recognized him as Haruhi. She had always thought he looked like a girl, even though she was a boy. One time, she thought she even saw boobs, but she threw that thought away. There was a tall blond boy. She heard that his name was Tamaki and she found that out when he walked down the hall and all the girls were fawning over him. One of the girls said his name to one of her friends. She noticed another boy with black hair and glassed. She had seen him in the library with one of his friends. She overheard his name in the conversation. She liked his name, it was Kyoya. And of course everyone knew the young looking blond boy and his black hair companion, Honey sempai and Mori Sempai. She tried to get around them quickly but Tamaki stopped her.

"It's okay, you don't have to leave."

She shook her head and tried to get through. The boys seemed to block her way to the door. Tamaki looked at her again. "You do know where you are, right?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You're at the Ouran High School Host Club and it's our duty to make all ladies feel special and if a fair maiden is crying then it's our duty to make her feel better with our charms."

She looked at them for a moment, and then started roaring in laughter.

"Well, that's one way to make her feel better, even if you made her laugh instead of make her fall in love with you, Tamaki sempai." Haruhi said. Misaki stopped laughing and turned to Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, but the idea of a host club in a high school…let's just say it's a little hard to believe."

"Then we'll make you believe." said one of the twins.

"Sorry, but I'll pass."

The boys looked at her with a grin.

"Why don't you just stay for a while, then you won't be laughing at our club." said Kyoya. She looked up at him.

"No, thanks."

"But you must," Honey sempai said hold his bunny up to her. "I'll let you hold him."

"Sorry, but I'm not into bunnies." she said as nicely as she could. She tried to get past them again but failed.

"You know, I have to get to class." she said nervously.

"But were in the same class and it break time." one of the twins said.

"I guess I'm not gonna get to get out of this then, am I,?" she sighed as the nodded. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but…." she jabbed her fingers into the twin's sides, paralyzed they fell to the floor; give her room to get through. She jumped at the chance and walked calmly down the hall.

"Your friends should be fine, just a pressure point trick." she said as she walked down the hall.

Tamaki smiled. Haruhi sighed.

"Let me guess, she just started a war." Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled.

"No girl is allowed to reject the Ouran High School Host Club, we will get her to come." he turned to the rest the boys. "That's our newest mission."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later:

Misaki walked down the halls of Ouran High School after a very hard lesson. She opened the doors to the cafeteria. Automatically, everyone went silent as she walked through the doors. The girls looked at her and sniggered. She held her head down and hurried to table in the corner. It was a dark corner. She took out her sack lunch and ate in silence while everyone else went back to talking.

"May we sit here?" two voices asked in perfect unison. She jumped at the voices and looked up. The two twins stood before her smiling.

"I don't care." They sat down next to each other.

"Were Hikaru and Karou." They said, again in unison.

"I know." she said.

"Of course you would." they said. They ate in silence. Then a sudden yelp escaped one of the twins. She looked up to see Karou holding his finger. Hikaru looked at him with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing. I just hurt me finger." Karou said.

"Oh my. Let me kiss it." Hikaru said, gently guiding the finger to his mouth. A sudden crowd of fan girls rushed over and squealed. Hikaru kissed the finger and didn't move his lips. Karou blushed.

"Stop it. This is embarrassing."Karou whined.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what I do when we're alone." Hikaru said teasingly as he put his arm around Karou and held his chin. A group of girls squealed, their eyes turning into hearts. The twins looked up at Misaki who was drinking a juice box.

"You guys are twins are pretending to be homo. That's just gross. The worst part is that you do that for other people's enjoyment." she said. The twins sweat dropped. All the girls fell for their act. Why hadn't she? The girls surrounding them gasped. The twins went back to their lunch and the girls surrounding soon them left. Misaki finshed her lunch, which was an apple and a juice box, and got up.

"Well gentlemen, thanks for the horrid show. Nice try" she walked away and out the cafeteria. The twins went back to the group and sat down.

"Well, did it work?" Tamaki asked. The twins shook their heads and sighed. Tamaki was furious.

"That always works. Why didn't it work this time?" he said with a furious sigh. "Next up, Honey and Mori-Sempai. You should be able to do it. Right?" Honey looked up, his pink bunny nodded.

"We should be able to do it." Honey said.

"Good. Please go follow her." Tamaki said.

"This isn't a very good idea." Haruhi said.

"This will work." Tamaki said.

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I didn't have a computer for a while and I have to share the one I'm using now. I'll make it up to somehow. Please review! Hugs and Kisseys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki walked out of the hall. She hated people. Especially those types of people. All she wanted was to be left alone. Couldn't people tell that by the way she dressed? She walked to her 5th period class and walked in. A few people were in there, chatting away. She sat in her seat and threw her back pack under the desk. When class started she laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

_A boy with brown hair and green eyes carried a small,red headed girl around 11 on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Ni~chan, I love you." she said._

"_I love you too." he replied smiling. She sighed and closed her eyes. They reached a small house and he walked into the door. _

"_Where were you?" a hoarse voice asked. A slim man stood before them. His hair was greasy and it fell down his back. _

"_I was picking Misaki up from school." the boy said cheerfully. _

"_Where's my beer, kid?" the man asked. _

"_It's not kid, it, Hiroki. Dave, I'm a minor, I'm not legal allowed." he said calmly. _

"_It's dad. You could've stolen it." Dave said gruffly. _

"_I'm not thief." Hiroki said. _

"_Ni~san, he's not our daddy, so why does he want us to call him that?" the young red headed Misaki asked. A sudden slap was heard. Misaki clutched her cheek and hid behind her brother, tears welling at her eyes._

"_Dave, please don't hit Misaki," Hiroki said. Dave glared at Hiroki and grabbed him by the hair. _

"_First you don't get me my beer, and then you tell me to do something. Teenagers! I think you and I are going to have another one of our sessions, you ungrateful brat!" Dave hissed through his teeth. The boy's eyes widened in fear, but said nothing because it might damage his pride. Misaki grabbed Dave's arm, tears streaming down her face. _

"_It's my fault, please don't punish him. Please." she begged. Dave smirked and threw her across the room. Hiroki looked at Dave and punched him in the jaw._

"_Don't ever hurt my sister again. I try being nice, but your too much of an asshole realize it" Hiroki barked out at the man. Dave's face boiled a deep red and he grabbed Hiroki by hair and dragged him. He took him to his room and shut the door. The sound of flesh colliding with leather left a sickening imprint in Misaki's heart. Screams of pain and agony pierced the night like a thousand needles. Misaki looked out the window to see a woman walk by. She stopped for a moment and looked at the house. Misaki got up and ran to the window. _

"_Please help." she screamed. The woman looked at her then walked away. No one cared. Nobody cared if she even died. Misaki lay down in her corner and curled up into a ball. She sobbed every time she heard her brothers screams._

"_Misaki?" a voice asked. Help? Was someone going to help? She got up and looked around. _

"_Misaki! Wake up!" the voice yelled. _

Misaki's head shot up. She looked around ,panicked, still thinking she was asleep. She saw a hand on her arm and she slapped it away. She looked at the person. Her face fell. Oh crap, it was the teacher.

"S…sorry." she uttered after seeing the teachers shocked face. The students stared at and giggled.

"Don't fall asleep next time." he said. He went back to the board and continued to teach the lesson. Misaki opened her book and disappeared into her own world. School soon ended and she went back to the library. Only, she didn't know what was in store for her. Nor did she know she was might not like what she saw.

**Sorry if that was somewhat morbid or something. Please keep reading. Next chapter I'm hoping will be much more fun. Mori and Honey are in the next one. No more. Please review. Kisses and hugs to all you wonderful people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. I'm sorry for not posting a chapter in a while but I've kinda lost interest in this story. It's really boring and I don't really have any inspiration. So, I'm thinking of ending this as soon as possible. Oh, for those who don't know, Usagi means bunny in Japanese and yes I used the names of characters from Junjou Romantica. **

Misaki strolled into the library. For once, nobody acknowledged her coming in. She smiled and headed towards a table, but was stopped when she heard someone say her name.

"You know that poor girl on the scholarship, Misaki or something, the way she dresses is so dumb. I mean she doesn't even where the school uniform and she likes to keep to herself. If she wore the uniform, we might actually like her or leave her alone. For someone so smart, she's pretty stupid." a girl at a table giggled to her friends. Misaki was just going to let it go, but couldn't help herself. She walked behind the girl and leaned forward.

"Maybe I dress like this to scare bitches like you away and at least I can do things on my own like get into this school, instead of ride my parent's money." she said as she walked to her usual table. The girl stared at her for a moment and laughed at her own embarrassment. Misaki sat down and pulled out a book. She had already finished her homework in class so she was free to read all she wanted. She loved books. She could always fall in her own world. Most of the people in the library had left before she knew it. Just as she was reaching the climax of her story, a pink bunny landed right on top of her book. An angry mark landed on her head as she looked up. The cute little boy known as Honey-Senpai lay on the table before her and next to the table was Mori-Senpai.

"Wanna play?" the boy asked with a huge smile said as he shot her one of his cutest faces. Inside he was smirking evilly, knowing that all the girls fell for his cuteness.

"No thank you, please go away." she said smiling politely. Honey tried again.

"But Usagi-san wants too." he whined sweetly.

"I'd rather read, but thank you." she said and continued reading. Mori swooped in and grabbed her chin, bringing her face close to his.

"You should play with Usagi-san and Honey." he said in a deep voice. She shifted in her seat. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Shit." she muttered. "Sorry, but I'm way past my curfew." She got up and ran towards the door. Mori stepped in front of her.

"How do we know this isn't some excuse?" he said as Honey jumped and hugged her. She looked panicked for a moment, but her face soon twisted into an evil smirk.

"I suggest you get out of my way, or else the same thing that happened to the twins could happen to you." she replied. Honey's arms left her and Mori moved out of her way. She ran out of the room, smiling.

"We were defeated, weren't we?" Honey asked.

"No, were gonna follow her home." Mori answered.

"Let's go get Tamaki to come with us. Or Kyoya." Honey said.

"Why not both? Kyoya should know by now where she lives."Mori asked. Honey nodded eagerly.

**Uh oh. What will they see when they follow her home. I know people hate cliffhangers and so do I, but this a story that I've got to keep exciting. Love you readers and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry for the long wait. I was really bored with this story and school just started. I think I'll be finishing it really soon. Maybe only 1 or 2 more chapters. There will be violence in this story. **

Mori and Honey had gone to the music room to collect anyone who would come. When they asked who wanted to come Tamaki, the twins, and even Kyoya agreed to come along. Haruhi refused to have anything to do with it. Quickly, they ran to Tamaki's limo, since his was biggest, and got in. The driver turned his head around, surprised with the amount of people in the car. Usually, Tamaki came home alone.

"We're looking for a girl with short, red hair and a questionable sense of style." Tamaki said, sitting back in his seat. "Did you see her come out of the school, if so please follow her home."

The driver nodded.

"You do know I know where she lives so there's no point in following her." Kyoya said as Tamaki sweat dropped.

"I...I knew that." Tamaki said, crossing his arms. Kyoya told the driver the address and the car went into motion. The twins snickered at Tamaki's stupidity, Honey played with his bunny, and Mori remained a statue. They were soon at her house.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Honey asked. Mori shrugged. The twins jumped out of the car.

"Wow, this place really sucks." the twins said. "Is it a shack?"

Everyone else got out of the car and stared at the house. They stared at it, Tamaki then started up the path. The house was small, only one two rooms by the looks of it. It had had broken windows and paint was peeling. The yard was cover in weeds and tree stood, slumping over the house. A loud crash was heard, so the gang ran over to a window. A man was standing before Misaki. Miskai sat on the floor, hands over her ears.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled, kicking her. "Your just like your god damn brother. Good thing I taught the brat a lesson and soon, you'll learn the same lesson." He grabbed her by the hair and looked her in the face.

"I can still hear him screaming for me to stop. You were over in the corner, covering your ears, just like how you're doing now. Couldn't save your dear Nii-chan, could you? I wonder if you scream the same way. I know I would. I think I'll teach you that lesson right now. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think your nothing but a bastard. You should just go die in a hole." she replied. He chuckled and threw her across the room. She yelped and slumped over.

"Your brother couldn't take it, that's why he ran away. He abandoned you." he snickered.

"No he didn't." she whispered.

"Yes he did."

She got up and leaned against the wall.

"No he didn't!" she screamed. The host club watched in dismay, Mori took action. He kicked the door open and walked in. Misaki stared at him and the man did too.

**I know you guys probably hate me. Please be as mean as you want and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. I will finish this story soon, so please enjoy!**

Mori couldn't help it. His body acted on its own and he tore through the door and into the room. Mori charger at the man and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and punched him. The man fell to the floor holding his face. Mori walked over to Misaki and picked her up in his arms.

"Put me down." she said quietly. "I can deal with it on my own."

Mori glared at her, but put her down. Although, Misaki could feel a dark aura surrounding him. The man sat up and grabbed a beer bottle off the floor and threw it at her. It shattered on the side of her face. Blood spilled down her face, from her eye. She stood motionlessly. Mori grabbed the man and knocked him out for good.

"Mori, please leave." she said. "And tell your friends to follow you."

"Why are you letting him do this?" Mori asked in his deep voice.

"I'm not letting him do anything, I am simply atoning for my sin." she answered simply.

"There is no sin you should atone for." Tamaki said through the door, the rest of the host club behind him.

"Tamaki's right." Honey said.

"Isn't stupid to think that?" the twins asked each other. Kyoya walked up to her.

"Let me help you with that wound." he said pointing to her face.

"Get out!" she screamed. "Now! I can deal with this. Get out, get out, get out! Tell no one what you saw today. "

The group remained where they were.

"Don't be stupid. you're bleeding." Mori said. He grabbed her by the arm. "I suggest you come with us the easy way, or the hard way."

"Why are you trying to help me? No one cares about me, especially rich boys like you." she asked.

"Because it's our job to help a lady in distress!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Misaki smiled warmly.

"Alright, I'll come with you morons." she said smiling.

"We're not morons!" the all exclaimed, except Mori. She followed them out the door and into the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**The story's over. You can figure out how you want the ending and go with that, cause I really hate endings. Thanks for reading and I hope you read more of my stories. **


End file.
